comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Rhodes (Earth-RSR)
'James Rhodes, '''or '''War Machine '''is a super-hero from USA and a member of the Avengers. He is the liason between StarkCorps and the US Military. In World War III, when the Avengers were formed after Project: Meta, Tony Stark (Iron Man) could not fill in the "11th spot" in the team as a member to protect his identity, so James replaced him as the last/11th member, with the codename War Machine. Biography Early Life Born in Philadelphia, James' parents are veterans of many wars. As so, James was inspired by his parents to become a soldier and do the best for his nation. As so, James was told by his parents to read books of war and advance in studies. As such, he began reading many books, including Sun Tzu's Art of War when he was 5. As so, he became knowledgable in military studies, etc. Even if he mainly learns about those things, he actually also done what his father wanted at school, advancing quickly in studies. Air Force, Military, Guns When Rhodes was a younger man, he quickly enrolled in the military. He was a great soldier and immediately advanced in ranks. Due to his knowledge of war during young age, Rhodes was highly prized across every military branch. As such, he has been in many military branches. From the National Guard, Marines, until the Navy. Finally, James' career of military "ended" in the Air Force. His latest military job before becoming what he is now is being a commanding officer in the Air Force. There, he became the commanding officer of Hal Jordan, in the future, known as Green Lantern. Rhodes himself was the one who trained Hal Jordan, partly involving in Jordan's own awesome flight and piloting skills. James was impressed by Jordan's performance and considered him as if he's his own son. Later on, when Jordan became the Green Lantern, actually, James wasn't in the place where Jordan revealed his identity as the Green Lantern. As such, he didn't took notice in Jordan's "identity". Some Air Force member wanted to reveal the secret identity of Hal Jordan, but in the end, no one wouldn't tell him so, because James isn't "that kind of guy". Connecting StarkCorps and the Army Finally, James retired from the military and became the liason between StarkCorps and the US Army. He also became a writer and book author during his liason days. There, he developed a mutual respect with the CEO of StarkCorps, Tony Stark. Unknown to him that time, Tony Stark was in fact "Iron Man". Rhodes heard things about Iron Man, but he didn't pay attention or notice it. Avengers, Assemble! In World War 3, James Rhodes was at first chosen as a general for several battles during the war. However, he was dismissed after 3 fronts (while becoming a tactician) because at that time, actually, Tony Stark has an idea for him. When the US discovered that Russia (the main rival country) has a "super-hero team" that can help them win the war, Anthony Stark started Project: Meta, in order to develop a group of superhumans to do the same thing as the "Winter Guard". When the 10 subjects became the 10 members of the "Avengers", actually, there should be 11 members. Originally, Ray Palmer suggested that Tony (as Iron Man) became the 11th member. However, due to the fact that he wants to protect his identity, he recruited Rhodes there. After a brief conversation (where Tony failed to surprise Rhodes that he is Iron Man), Rhodes was given the War Machine armor. He then became a member of the Avengers and was recognized immediately by the other members, mostly Giant-Man (who said that he has read some books which are published by him). Personality A war hardened, ruthless battle veteran. James is an unforgiving person and a grumpy one. Although he is often viewed as a normal man. He is a relentless type of man. Even if he is old, he wouldn't give up trying. He is a man that will help others, but he sometimes would take it reluctantly. Still, in a positive way, he is a great soldier. Powers and Abilities James' powers were derived from his War Machine suit, given by Tony Stark. Anthony claims that the suit was even stronger than Tony's own Iron Man suit, physically. The suit also has a similar artificial intelligence to the Iron Man suit. The suit is also much more streamlined than the Iron Man suit, but is considered "one pound" heavier due to the weaponries stored there. Still, it is a strong contender against those with powered suits or special abilities. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like the Iron Man armor, the suit has superhuman strength. And Tony's words claimed that this suit is physically stronger than his. The suit itself is able to lift up to 45 tons. The striking force is also very strong. It is able to punch a hole through a building, even bring down one by charging through it. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The armor is able to sustain a large amount of punishment. It is able to take damages from explosions, high caliber bullets, crashes through various materials via charging, electrical currents, and others. *'Superhuman Speed: 'While the suit does not enhance the natural speed of the user, the suit has motors for fast movement. On ground, War Machine is able to run as fast a motorcycle. However, it should be noted that the suit does not grant superhuman stamina, so while running, the user might be vulnernable to tiring. *'Flight: 'Like the Iron Man suit, War Machine is capable of flight. However, due to the suit's absence of solar energy absorption, the suit does not fly as fast as the Iron Man armor. Still, the armor is fast at flight. The suit's flight comes from the thrusters and can reach Mach 2 flight speed. *'Technology Interface: 'Like the Iron Man armor, the suit has an artificial intelligence that enables Rhodes the ability to interface with nearby technology. This also allows him to switch between weapon controls of the suit. Weapons *'Repulsors: 'Like the Iron Man armor, the suit has the same repulsor rays. However, like the flight, due to the absence of solar energy absorption, the repulsors are weaker. Although it is still powerful. The weakness of this repulsor is countered by the other weapons Rhodes possess. *'Mounted Machine Gun: 'Like the mainstream War Machine, the armor has a mounted machine gun that has a 360 degree movement and can be positioned at the shoulder, left or right. The machine gun also has an adjustable laser sight for accuracy that can be activated through the technology interface in the armor. The gun is able to tear through metal in seconds and in some minutes through stronger materials. Each time the gun changes position, the shoulder rocket launcher changes position to the position where the gun is initially in. *'Rockets: 'The armor has rockets launchers that are able to unleashed through the forearm or the shoulders, depending on where the mounted machine gun is at. There are 5 other mini rockets stored in the torso area of the suit, surrounding the Arc Reactor. *'Bunker Buster: 'While the armor already has a large amount of rockets, there is a bunker buster missile that can be fired through the mounted machine gun. There are 3 of these missiles and can be used to devastating effect. However, there are a substantial amount of cooldown between the missiles fired. Like the name, the missiles are able to be a devastating anti-tank weapon. However, there is a weakness. Even if this weapon is powerful, it is only effective in long range, as it gathers momentum for more power of explosion. *'SMGs: 'The suit has two SMGs stored within the forehand and can be quickly "slinged out". It uses .45 ACP rounds and has a really high rate of fire. It has 200 bullets (100 each) and has a special type of armor piercing bullet as the default bullet mode. *'Grenade Launcher: '''For more explosions, War Machine still has a grenade launcher that is fired along with the SMGs. The SMGs are able to be switched with the grenade launchers. The launchers are akin to the modern day Milkor MGL and has 12 round ( 6 each). Trivia *The weakness of the "Bunker Buster" missile is a reference to MCU War Machine's "Ex-Wife Bunker Buster missile", which has the same/similar weakness. *Initially, War Machine's design is based on a Steampunk-like design, but later, it is changed to the costume resembling the classic War Machine. Category:Heroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Adult Heroes Category:Males Category:Versions of War Machine Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Flight Category:Expert Combatant Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Americans Category:Super Speed Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel